


Family

by Rubyray248



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyray248/pseuds/Rubyray248
Summary: Callen talks to Nell after she leaves NCIS. Takes place a few weeks after the season 11 episode Fortune Favors the Brave. One shot. Nell and Callen friendship.





	Family

Disclaimer: I don’t own NCISLA or its Characters.  
I wrote this a while ago but I wasn’t sure if I liked it or not. This story happened a few weeks after the Fortune Favors the Brave Episode. I wrote this because I really like Nell and Callens friendship. It’s what I think would have happened after Nell left a few weeks after the Episode.

Family  
Nell sat down in the sand. The beach was not as busy this time of day. She always came to the beach when she needed to think. She had been doing it a lot lately ever since she took her leave.  
She felt lost. Her future as an NCIS agent was unknown she knew soon her leave would be up and would have to give Hetty a decision. She loved her job as an intelligence analyst and agent, but she didn’t know if it was something she wanted to pursue anymore. She spent these few weeks on her leave visiting her mother in San Francisco. She was not getting better the thought of losing her mother was too much for her to think about it.  
“Nell?” She turned and looked at who and called her.  
“Callen, what are you doing here?”  
“I was in the area.” He smiled.  
“Yeah right. Eric pinned my phone?”  
“He was worried about you. We all are. We hadn’t heard from you.”  
“I know. I just need time to figure things out.”  
“Kensi told me you’re not sure you want to come back to NCIS.”  
“I’m not sure about anything anymore, to be honest.”  
Callen understood what she meant. The job had taken a toll on the young woman. He too at times struggled to separate his personal life for job life. But Nell was going through a lot. Her mother was dying. He too had been there. If anyone knew what Nell was going through it was him.  
Callen had known Nell Jones for ten years. He cared for the woman as if she were his little sister. She was smart. He learned that the moment he had met her. She was a strong person and disliked showing her any weakness in front of him.  
She was an amazing analyst and field agent. He would hate to see her give it up because she was burned out. He wished he knew the right words to say to help his young friend. It would be better that Nate was here instead of him. Nate was the Phycologist. Nate always knew what to say in this situation. But Nate was on a long undercover assignment and not here. Callen was. He was never very good about showing his emotions in front of others. He searched his mind for something meaningful to tell her.

“Your family to us you know that right.” He told her softly.  
“I know that I feel the same way about you guys too. It would be hard to leave but I feel its my only option right now.”  
“Look I know you’ve been through a lot, but we are here for you. You shouldn’t keep us out.”  
“I find it strange that one-time lone wolf of our group is giving me advise on shutting people out.”  
“I realized that over the years, that to push forward we sometimes need others. How long have you been feeling like this?  
“A while now.”  
“This isn’t like you Nell to keep stuff from us.”  
“Well I’ve changed. This job has changed me. I cannot unsee the things I have seen. There have been so many times that you and the team were in jeopardy and there was nothing I could do about it.”  
“And all of those times we did make it. We may have come out with have a few scratches and bruises.”  
“Scratches and bruises? More like bullet holes and concussions. And I lost count on how many times you guys have almost blown up. Callen I am not made for this I wish I was, but I’m not.”  
It was the nature of the job it was for some people not for otherd but Nell would have realized that by now. She was smart he had a feeling there was something else going on.  
“You know Hetty had told me the same thing once? It was after one of our tougher cases. She had turned in her resignation but I had convenced her to stay.  
Which time was that I lost count how many times she put in her resignation?” Nell Grinned.  
Somewhere between the first or second time I do not really remember.  
Nell laughed. “So are you trying to convince me to stay.”  
“No, I cant do that, It has o completely your decision. And I don’t want you coming back if you’re not 100 percent ready or unsure. We need someone who is focused when we are out there.  
Nell nodded as if she understood.  
“It was one of the reasons I want to quit. I have not been able to focus completely on the job like I should. I was worried I would make a mistake, and something could happen to you all. I do not know what I would if something happened to you and it was my fault.  
Now he was getting to the root of what was going on with her. “So your scared of something happening to us.”  
“Yes, that’s part of it.  
“You can’t always make decisions out of fear. Nell?”  
“I know that Callen.” She didn’t want to admit that it was fear keeping her from making a decision to stay with NCIS.  
That’s not the only factor that’s causing me to think about leaving.  
Your Mom. She’s not doing very well is she?”  
No and she doesn’t have much time. I don’t know how much longer she has and I don’t know how I’m going to be able handle losing her.  
“Then take the time off you need. I think you need to spend some time with her. I wish I had that time with my dad, and I regret that our time was cut short.”  
“I’m sorry we did everything we could to help him. I’m sorry you lost time with him.”  
“I know and that’s what family does right. See that is what I mean Nell I don’t know if you realized this but you’re the heart of our team. You take care of us whether its with a case or if we need help personally. Just because you care does not make you less strong then the rest of us. It makes you stronger.”  
“Now your getting all philosophical on me now. I think you had suffered too many hits to that hard head of yours.” She joked.  
Callen laughed. “Maybe you know I’m right. Look Nell, I never had a family growing up so you, Hetty and the team are only family I have right now. No matter what you decide. If you do decide to leave us, I want you to know I will be there if you need me.”  
“Thanks Callen I appreciate that. I feel the same way about you.” Nell told him gazed out at the ocean. Knowing that her friends, her family were there for her no matter what the future brought gave her hope. She was never alone she knew that, but it helped that Callen had come to confirm it.  
The two sat quietly watching the waves grow higher as the tide started to move in. Nell had a feeling that her life was about to change. She did not know how but knowing that her family was with her she could face the fear of the unknown.  
The end.  
This fic is a one shot. But Nell’s journey will be continued in my New Beginnings series. Pretty please review. Im curious on your thoughts are on this fanfic.


End file.
